You Are My Sunshine
by SyretteVidalina
Summary: "Hey Jean? What does the ocean look like?" "How the hell should I know?" "When you find it will you bring it to me?" Jean x Marco oneshot.


**Author's Note: I own none of the characters or the song credit goes to their respective owners. The song You Are My Sunshine by Elizabeth Mitchel if you wanted to know. :)**

* * *

_"Hey Jean? What does the ocean look like?" _

_"How the hell should I know?" I looked over at Marco who had risked putting his equipment down to stare up at the clouds. Come to think of it he was doing that a lot lately. His eyes were always so beautiful when he was thinking about something wonderful. _

_"When you reach it, will you bring it to me?" _

_"No."_

_"What?" His sad voice rang out in surprise. I enjoyed messing with him like that. It made me happy to see him get so worked up over something I said._

_"When I reach it, you'll be right beside me. There'll be no need to bring it to you."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because I'm not gonna let you go anywhere else."_

_"Jean…" His voice trailed off and broke into a smile._

_"Now get back to work Marco." I smiled at him. Sometimes he was such a dork._

I looked out at the open expanse of water before me and chuckled at the memory. We were kids back then. I was so confident, so full of myself. It almost seemed like a lifetime ago now. I looked to my left to see Eren and Armin splashing in humanities salty victory. It seemed like we were winning a lot now. Laying back I let the warm sun touch my face. It felt good.

"Potatoes!" Sasha shouted as she tackled Connie to the ground. That girl had always been nuts about them but it seemed to enhance the effect when her boyfriend made them for her. Corporal Levi shouted to the group that it was time to go. I shot up and headed to the water front to fill a small glass container with the salty liquid. Apparently I had caught Armin's attention because he asked what it was for. I shrugged and answered "I dunno, I just felt like I needed it."

"Afraid you wouldn't see it again?"

"No. I know I will, I'm just afraid I didn't get a good enough glimpse."

"Hm." He nodded and whistled for his horse. "It's a long way back Jean. So take the longest look you can."

"Yeah." I hopped on Gareth and lightly tapped his sides to signal our desired speed. Beautiful isn't it.

_ We sat around the fire pit in the kitchen laughing and joking around. It was times like this that made me the happiest. Marco was laughing at the funny faces Sasha was making. She had stuck chopsticks in her mouth and pretended to be a walrus. Thomas was strumming on his brand new guitar while Reiner tried his best to convince the others to sing a song. Everyone was shocked when he asked Annie, but nobody expected her to agree. _

_ The room fell silent as Annie took a seat next to Reiner and told everyone to join in when they felt comfortable. "You know You Are My Sunshine right?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Good." After she hummed the first note they began to sing. _

_"You Are My Sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

_ Many of the people around us were beginning to tear up. I looked around Armin was full out crying like Sasha and even Eren was beginning to get a little teary eyed. I glanced to my left to see Marco looking up at me. I quickly looked away blushing a bit. Why was he staring at me? _

_"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried."_

_ Now everyone in the group was crying, myself included. Marco slid his hand to hold my own. I thought about all of the people that had died and looked around at my friends and thought about everyone who might die next. It seemed everyone else was doing the same. _

_"You Are My Sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

_ When she finished I was as Annie wiped a tear from her eyes and made her way out of the crowd of now sobbing people. She was really graceful when she wanted to be. I looked back at Marco who was trying his best to hide his tears from me. I smiled and moved his hand._

_"Please don't hide from me."_

_"I…I'm not..hiding it." He sobbed. _

_I sighed and wiped his tears. "Marco…"_

_When he calmed down a bit he began to speak "Hey Jean."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Don't forget your promise."_

_"Tch. I won't."_

Thinking about it now I felt foolish. I should've made him promise keep all of his too. I guess I was just too proud. Levi raised his hand into the air holding up three fingers signaling that three Titans were approaching. I slapped my horse to keep up with the others and began to stand up on my horse to quickly aim my 3-D maneuver gear at the 10 meter class's neck. I smiled as I felt myself be lifted into the air. I shut my eyes as I felt a hand on mine guiding me to the proper cut. Marco. I whistled to my horse in hopes it would move out of the way in time. I began to free fall to the ground shutting my eyes knowing I would be caught by someone. When I hit a chest I betted it was Mikasa, she was almost always on catch duty thanks to Eren. I couldn't wait to get back home.

I sat down at the small wooden cross that marked the grave of the one I loved. "Hey Marco," I whispered. "I saw the sea today. It was huge and so blue. I caught a fish as big as my forearm I swear!" I sighed as I looked at the dead flowers I had but down the month before. "I guess you need some more flowers huh?" I pulled out the small bottle of ocean water and set it directly in front of his grave. "I felt you with me, was it everything you imagined?" I paused almost pretending he was answering me. "I brought that back for you as a souvenir. I hope you like it."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it had to be Marco's. "I'm glad." I whispered. When he squeezed I sighed. "Again?" I could almost see his smile. "Okay, but only for you." I cleared my throat and began to sing.

"You Are My Sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away."


End file.
